Getting Kicked Out Of A Fair
by readinangel
Summary: Sequel to GKOOWM, Alice finds another list... oh no. Join Al, Em, Ed, Bell, Jazz, and Rose as the encounter flirty belly dancers, freedom seeking Elephants, and a monkey named cat! Humorous fun, watch as chaos comes once again!
1. It starts again

**Getting Kicked out of a Fair!**

By: Readinangel

_Sequel to GKOOWM, Alice finds another list... oh no. Join Al, Em, Ed, Bell, Jazz, and Rose as the encounter flirty belly dancers, freedom seeking Elephants, and a monkey named cat! Humorous fun, watch as chaos comes once again!_

CHAPTER ONE- It starts again

**Alice POV**

I couldn't believe how boring the week had been. Ever since we had gotten back from Wal Mart, I had been incredibly bored; it was amazing how weird the real world seemed since last week, when it had all happened.

I honestly was about to just go back to Wal Mart, just for something to do, but I knew it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't live up to my expectations…

Well, maybe there would be a new list to make it better, I should go ahead and check, right? I slipped quietly over to the computer, and logged on quickly to the special account I had made and, let out a happy squeal, there was a new message!! I read over it quickly, but quickly slumped in my chair, going over it again.

What not to do in a fair? There was no fair around here, and it wouldn't come for a while. What could I do?

My eyes slowly went out of focus, as I saw a flash of Bella, me, and Rosalie on some spinning ride, Rosalie loving it, while Bella turned a nasty shade of green. My eyes focused slowly back on the computer screen- but how was the going to happen.

I went to Google and typed in 'Fair's in Washington' and clicked on the search button. Several links appeared, but one that caught me eye said that there was going to be a county fair, and only a few hours away! I could drive that within an hour…

"GUYS!" I yelled excitedly, this was going to be fun!!!

Everyone came up around me, nervous. I have no idea why, didn't they trust my ideas by now, I mean.

"I have a new list!" I shouted out, excited. Emmett let out a whoop, but the rest of the groaned quietly.

"Hey?" I said. "We had fun at Wal Mart, didn't we?" I asked pointedly. They all sighed.

"Some parts were fun, but really Alice, sometimes your idea's get a little out of hand…" Rosalie trailed off, shrugging.

"No they don't!" I said indignantly, "name on time!" I argued.

"How about the time when you thought it would be a good idea to pretend to be devil worshipers, and wear blood red and back clothing." Edward asked, as Bella looked at as like we were about ready to make her join a cult…

"Or the time you convinced Emmett to eat some Bar-B-Q chips, saying they were blood flavored, and when they didn't come out of the vending machine, he threw it through a window, and we had to have Carlisle come and smooth things over." Rose asked.

"Or the time when you made us all play Risk, and Jasper got a little out of hand, and you threw the bored threw the wall, because you couldn't beat him… Esme was so mad." Emmett asked, determined to get the attention off him.

"I said name one." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So are we going are not?" I asked after a moment of silene.

"I'm in!" Emmett shouted.

"Fine," Rosalie muttered.

"Since there's nothing better to do," Jasper said with a smile.

"I'll go, it's that or that English homework." Bella said with a shrug.

"Fine, if Bella's going." Edward agreed.

"Yes!" I smiled. "Let's go then!"

oOoOoOo

_Well, what do you think? _


	2. Flying Peanuts

_Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews for last chapter. Over 60! You guys are amazing. I have a new update schedule, look on my profile to check it out. But if you guys can beat last chapter's review count, I will give it to you guys a day early!_

Chapter Two- Flying Peanuts 

**Bella's POV**

_Holy crap, are you freaking kidding me? _Were my only thoughts as I walked under an arch of red and yellow balloons into the fair grounds, they were huge!

The first thing I heard was the shrill sound of people screaming their heads off as they went upside down on some gigantic roller coaster on one edge of the park. The aroma of freshly baked turkey legs, the buttery smell of corn on the cob, the sweet scent of cotton candy- it was enough to make my mouth water, though I had eaten breakfast just a few hours ago.

I looked over at Alice, who was leading the group to a stand for tickets. I gulped, there was no way I was going on most of those rides, I liked to stay close to the ground, thank you very much.

Alice's eyes had a certain gleam in them, like she was up to something, and that was never good. Or maybe I was reading too much into it- maybe she just wanted to have fun today. No, it had to be the first one.

Anyways, she marched us up to the small shack, and ordered us bracelets- passes for any rides all day. Now, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be using mine to often- if I had anything to say about it.

Once we actually entered the fair part, I gazed around in amazement. I hadn't been to a fair since I was a little girl. Renee and I used to go to this kiddy fair every year, but that mainly consisted of 'fishing' behind a small screen or playing duck-duck-goose with the other kids, but that got old by the time I turned six or seven. And this was pretty different.

On one side of me there were rows and rows of delicious smelling food and drinks- everything from fried chicken to fried ice cream. Directly in front of me there were dozens of rides, most of which were towering over my head with names such as the 'fireball' or the 'dragon', not exactly my kind of thing.

To me left there was a giant stage where there were a few big guys setting things up- we would have to check that out later.

We all turned our attention towards Alice, our leader in these games, waiting for instructions. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, and straightened it out. She read in her dainty voice…

"Number one, _buy peanuts, choose individuals with certain appeal to throw them at. Blame the person next to you." _She read quickly. Oh great, our first task was to piss people off.

As soon as Alice finished, Emmett raced over to a vender selling peanuts. HE quickly bought six bags, and rushed back to us. I didn't even have time to protest as Alice instructed us in the art of peanut throwing.

"You will want to make it into a nice, long arc… see. No, don't throw straight at the, aim a little above the person- and you will hit your mark. No! Not like that Emmett, like this… better." She was saying. And then she gave us our targets.

I, unfortunately, was first, and was given- of course- a huge guy that looked like he could kill someone with just a finger. He had a tattoo of a horse on his arm- weird.

I debated which would be less painful- being strangled by him for hitting him with a peanut, or being strangled by Alice for not hitting him with a peanut… choices, choices.

I finally just decided to go for it, Edward would protect me either way, and I was pretty sure that I could hide from easier than Alice.

Here goes nothing. I thought was I sent my peanut arching into the air. It flew in tight spins, and, surprisingly, hit the back of his shiny, bald head dead on.

He raised his large, beefy hand to the back of his head for a moment, before looking around. I guess he didn't see us though, because he went back to… standing.

With Alice's encouragement, I went for it again, this time not quite hitting the target. But the time after that I hit the mark, and he turned around looking mad. Emmett, being the sweet, nice person that he always is in these kind of situations, pushed me forward where I stumbled- and landed right in front of him.

He looked up with his teeth bared- reminding me of a rabid dog. I flinched back, already coming up with ways to get Emmett back. Rosalie might help with that.

But when he saw me, he gasped. "Bella, Bella Swan?" He asked, his voice softer than I would have thought.

"Um, yeah, do I know you?" I asked quietly, nervous. How did he know my name?

"It's me, Ron." He said, but it wasn't ringing any bells. "Your second grade teacher!" He said excitedly.

"Oh my god, Mr. Ron!" I said happily, as he engulfed me in a hug. Mr. Ron had been one of my favorite teachers- though he hadn't been near as scary looking back then.

I turned around to see the bewildered looks of Edward, Alice, and everyone else, but I didn't care, it was Mr. Ron!

I glanced back once more, and saw the defeated look on Emmett's face, he hated it when his plans backfired. I still had to come up with one way to get him.

But then a plan came to mind. A second later, Alice's face lit up, a smile dancing on her face. A second later Edward too held the same expression. They both grinned at me. This was going to work…

oOoOoOo

_So I kind of left it on a cliff, huh? Were you surprised about Mr. Ron? Me too, it just kind of came out. He is going to be a SMALL roll in the story, mainly used in getting Emmett back…_

_And way, will you please go check out the preface for my new story! The story is All's Fair in a Lover's war, and I would love some feedback on it._

_Now please review- tell me what you thought, idea's for future chapters, suggestions… anything! _


	3. Emmett

_Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews for last chapter. You guys are amazing. I have a new update schedule, look on my profile to check it out. But if you guys can beat last chapter's review count, I will give it to you guys a day early!_

Chapter Three- Emmett

_(I totally couldn't think of a good name for this chapter)_

**Emmett's POV**

Ok, so I knew when I shoved Bella into that guy, she might get a little mad. And Edward. And Alice. And just because Rosalie loves revenge, and Rosalie. But at least I had Jasper on my side. At least I think I do.

After Bella and the guy started talking- not the reaction I was expecting, she introduces us, aparrently he was her old teacher. And now he is glaring at me like I'm some kind of monster. Actually, it's quite frightening, because I'm the only one who ever really scares people, and it is weird having it the other way around.

After waving a hand at Ron, I glance back over at Edward and Alice, who are standing next to each other, identical expressions on their face. This is really strange, mostly because Alice is the hyper one who likes causing trouble. (She calls it investing her time wisely.) And I am the one usually standing there next to her grinning like a complete idiot. While Edward is in some corner muttering nonsesnse like either "I'm so in love with Bella" or "I want to eat her, but I cant." or "I'm just so awesome, admire my piano skills."

You know, I can play the bagpipes. They are the ancient noble instument of scotland- or was it India? I really can't remember. But I do know that no matter what Rosalie says, I do not "Just play them to annoy my wife and get her back for beating her in a game of monopoly." (It was pretty awesome, I had monopolies on the pinks, reds, and Boardwalk and Parkplace. I always make the best decisions, think strategy and using my buisness ideas and applying them to the very real world created by those brothers. (Actually, I just get the ones with the awesome-est colors, or to piss Edward off when he already owns two of the three))

But anyway, I was a little nervous at the look on their faces. Alice, being the always scheming vampire person she is, grabbed everyone's hand but mine and Jaspers, saying that Bella needed food, while telling us to wait here. Jasper had a very confused look on his face, while I sat there, trying to figure out what to do, well- actually to avoid doing whatever they were planning.

"Okay, so I think they are trying to do something to me, but I can't figure out what. THey are to far away and talking to fast for me to hear or understand them." I whispered, trying to appear as best as I could to not be paying attention to the people that could or could not be currently planning my execution. Gulp.

"WEll, what we need to do is plan a counter attack." Jasper said. Man, he always knew what to do in these situations. I think that came from being in the army. If I was ever in the army, I would be totally awesome. Those bullets would bounce right off me, and I couls sniper some people like in those video games. I could do that army roll...

"I think I might have something that could help us out." Jasper said, pulling a crumpled up piece of paper out from his pocket. "I snatched it from Alice when she wasn't looking, just to make sure we aren't doing anything too horrible." He expained. I gasped; it was Alice's list.

No one ever touched Alice's lists. Ever.

"So what's the second item?" I asked eagerly as soon as I got over the intitial shock of him taking the map. He turned away from where Alice and the other's were standing, and began reading.

"Number Two- _dress as a member of the circus performers, and follow people around telling lame jokes. When they ask you to go away, tell them it's your job, and do they want to get you fired?_

I stood ther confused. How was that going to help our plan? I voiced my concerns to Jasper, who just muttered vaugly about trusting him.

Five minutes later we were decked out in circus clown outfits, complete with the big feet and sqeaky noses. I couldn't figure out how this was going to help us, even if we went up to ALice or Bella or someone, they would know automatically it was us.

"OK, ready?" JAsper asked.

"For what?" I whispered back, but JAsper didn't respond. Instead he yanked me along the path, dodging in and out of people, until we spotted Alice and her 'possee'. She and the rest of them turned to look at us, with furious expressions on their faces.

"Do you think they know we have the list?" I asked as quietly as we coule. But at that moment, ALice trudged forward, stopping about five yards away from us.

"YOU TOOK MY LIST!" Alice screached.

"Never mind." I muttered quickly, watching as Ron, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella stood about a foot behind her, all in a line, arms crossed with smug expressions on their faces, like they knew something we didnt. But that was impossible, it's not like that coule see the future... wait, that's right, never mind.

But still, they probsbly just saw us handing over the list. But futures changed.

"You'll never get the list, and you'll never get us alive!" I called at the same moment Jasper muttered to me to "PLay it cool." whoops.

"Oh yeah, Cullen?" Alice asked with a grin on her face.

"That's right, Cullen." I responded, as equally smug.

"If you say so." She said, shrugging her dainty shoulders. Her evil shoulders.

I was about ready to come up with the most brilliant, clever response ever, but then a voice stopped me.

"Oy, you two, clown boys, get over here now, the act is about to start!" Some guy shouted.

Crap.

oOoOoOo

_Alright, this one was immensly fun to write, and hopefully as fun to read. Long than alot of my chapters have been, but you guys know I always have to much fun with Emmett._

_Alright, four small things:_

_One- tell me which you would prefer, going straight to their 'act', or hearing the other side's part of the story. I'm leaning on the latter, but..._

_Two- I need ideas! I kind of know where I am going until chapter five or six, but after that, I have no idea, so let me know what you want to happen!!!_

_Three- I have posted the preface to my new story, "All's Fair in a Lover's War", and I would really appreciate it if you guys would check it out and give me some feedback on it. It will be differnt from anything else I have ever written, with lots of Drama. (Though there will be quite a bit of humor too, you guys know I can never do a story without humor)_

_And Four- should Tag come back into this story? Let me know what you think!_

_So thats alot to think about for the future of this story, and I am leaving it (At least part way) up to you guys how this turns out. So please give me some imput!_

_review_

_(Please)_


	4. Tricked

Chapter Four- Tricked

**Alice POV**

I pulled everone but Jasper and Emmett with me to a far enough distance away that they wouldn't overhear, and began to tell them what I had seen.

"So I left Jasper and Emmett with a FAKE copy of my list." I said, an evil smile beginning to form on my face as I pulled out the REAL list. I laughed at Bella's and Rosalie's shocked expression.

"Number Two-" I began, straightening out the creases in the paper. "_Give someone your fake list. Watch as they make fools of themselves._" I giggled as I glanced at Jasper quickly, he was grinning in triumphant, I could tell. And He turned his back to me... perfect, he had the fake.

"But I thought we were just getting Emmett back?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Oh no, see, Jasper had to be involved in this. He stole my list!" I said, defending my choise.

"But didn't you plant the list for him to steal?" Rose asked, smirking at me. I shrugged, but the smile wouldn't leave my face. It was just in my nature- besides, they wouldn't complain when they found out what was going to happen!

"Alright, alright." Edward said, "Who cares how it happened. Are we going to get Emmett back or not?" He asked, his eyes shining. We all nodded at him.

"You know Edward, I hardly ever see you like this." I noted, and Bella and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Then you hardly ever see my true colors. Now lets go make fools of my dear brothers who I still haven't gotten back." Edward muttered. Oh, I see, revenge. But what had they done.

"But what did they do?" Bella asked, beating me to the question.

"Let's just say that sometimes, there are things that happen to make me want to kill them." Edward said vaugly... ok?

"Anyway, we need to get prepared." I said, noticing that Jasper and Emmett had gone to get their costumes. Excelent.

"For what? You still haven't clued us in." Rosalie said with an impatient flip of her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"All in good time, for right now, I just need you to go find the manager of the circus act, tell him that his two clowns are going to do the thing that they said they wouldn't do. Tell him, they have changed their minds." I said, not even bothering to try and hide the grin that practically exploded onto my face.

"Ok?" Rosalie muttered, but sauntered off anyway. I nodded.

"Now Bella," I began, turning to face her. "You are going to have to do something that you might not want to, but trust me, it will all work out in the end." I said seriously. She gulped, and then after taking a fleeting look at Edward, who gave a little wave of encouragement, she nodded.

"Alright, now I need you to go into that trailer, over there, and put on the outfit layed out. But put your other clothes back on over it, so no one will know yet. And hurry, JAsper and Emmett will be back in about three minutes, and you have to look like you've been here the whole time." I instructed. She nodded, a litte unsure, but took off anyway.

"Edward, can you do the thing I saw earlier, we don't want Bella getting hurt." I said, and he nodded, taking off. Perfect. Now he was far enough away to not hear my thoughts.

Edward was so new to this, I almost felt bad for double crossing him. I still owed him back from when he told Esme it was me who accidentally destroyed half the living room using that tree, trying to get to Emmett, not Jasper. But I would make sure Bella was safe, I needed her later.

Both Rosalie and Bella arrived back then, and I whsipered _part _of the plan to them. I woulddn't tell them the final out come, I wasn't sure they would like it... so it would be better not knowing. Rosalie grinned, and even Bella gave a half smile once I told her what Edward had done. Sisters needed to stick together... until I got to humiliate them...

Edward arrived back then, and we stood waiting, ready. "Guys, act with me here. We're mad at them, remember." I whispered as they Jasper and Emmett came closer. They nodded, ready.

"Do you think they know we have the list?" Emmett whispered. Perfect, they didn't suspect a thing.

"YOU TOOK MY LIST!" I screeched.

"Never mind." Emmett muttered, and I watched as his eyes took in Bella, Rosalie, and Edward standing behind me, their faces smug. Edward gave a snort of laughter; I wondered what Emmett was thinking.

"You'll never get the list, and you'll never get us alive!" Emmett shouted at us.

At the same time, Jasper murrmed to "Play it cool."

"Oh yeah, _Cullen._" I said, smug. My plan was going perfectly.

"That's right, Cullen." Emmett replied back, his expression just as smug, if he only knew...

"If you say so." I said, shrugging.

Just as Emmett opened his mouth, a guy walked over behind the two boys, who were decked out in their clown outfits. "Oy, you two, clown boys, get over here now, the act is about to start!" He said.

Perfect.

oOoOoOo

_So I'm FINALLY back! Summers here, and as you know I'm only working a little bit, so that means lots of long updates!_

_So did you like it, I thought that Alice might have went a little overboard... but she is just having fun. Do you think that she should be allowed to carry her plan out, and humiliate all the Cullens, or should she be the one humiliated? Let me know what you think!_

_And guess what! One of you guys nominated this story for the_ Razzle Dazzle Awards_!! It's up for best comedy!! I will let you guys know when voting starts, and the link to the site is on my profile!_

_AND if you want to find out what Emmett and Jasper did to Edward, go check out "**Brotherly Love**", the one-shot I wrote about what happened. I personally think it's pretty funny..._

_Please review! (If you beat the review count of last chapter, you get the next chapter a day EARLY! (Go to my profile to see my updating scedule)_


	5. Arguments and Alice

Chapter Five- Arguments and Alice

**Jasper POV**

"Oy, you two, clown boys, get over here now, the act is about to start!"

Crap.

Emmett and I froze on the spot, and then turned to look at each other. There was no way, how… But then I saw Alice. My sweet, perfect little Alice. Who was now. Doubled over. In. Laughter.

"I said come on!" The voice said again, and we turned around ever so slowly. I could hear the laughter of out "Family"- if I could even call them that now, in the background.

"Excuse me?" Emmett muttered, hope radiating off him. I shook my head; the guy was all anger… and weirdly, a little bit hungry. Didn't the guy work at a freaking carnival?

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, looking very much like a twelve year old girl. It took quite a bit of control to not laugh at him. Then I looked back up into the unfriendly eyes of the circus manager, and remembered where I was.

"I said, get your asses on stage, NOW! Or I'll have both your asses fired." He yelled, spit flying everywhere. Emmett flinched. I prayed that Emmett wasn't going to say anything.

But sometimes your wished don't come true. "That isn't very nice language, you shouldn't say asses." Emmett said, and I just hung my head.

"But you just said asses." The guy argued, momentarily distracted.

"So did you. You really need to stop saying asses." Emmett said, using the tone he reserved for little kids.

"You're saying! You're the one saying asses." The guy said, exasperated.

"You just said asses! Again!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Enough!" I finally said, raising my arms in the air.

"You're right." The guy said, and the mean, evil look returned to his face. "Now GO!" He said, pointing to the stage. Emmett nodded mutely before scrambling to the stage like a squirrel.

I glanced at the guy- who was glaring at Emmett's retreating figure, to Alice- who was smiling smugly, and I knew she had a greater plan in mind. She winked at me so fast I could barely catch it, and I moved my lips up a fraction of an inch, in understanding. I glanced back at the guy, knowing I had to go through this, before; I just had to trust Alice.

Putting on the always perfect act, I rolled my eyes, letting out a deep sigh, maybe overdoing it slightly. Alice moved her eyes side-to-side, a sign, I was over doing it. I glanced back at the guy.

"Fine." I muttered, in a very Jasper-ish fashion, in my opinion. I trudged up to the stage, and stood next to Emmett, who was taking deep breaths – even though he didn't need them – preparing for our performance.

I locked eyes with Alice, who ran her head over her short, shiny, spiky black hair. Our signal. Everything was going to be fine.

But then I saw the glint in her eye.

I hoped.

oOoOoOo

_Ok, I'm so sorry it's short, but I just couldn't go on to the next part yet… You'll see why when the next chapter comes out, I just couldn't split that part up. I have part of it written, and it just CAN'T be split up, sorry._

_(Hope that means you'll review, because you're so anxious for it. And if you beat the review count of last chapter, you get it a say early!!)_

_And if you haven't yet, please go check out Brotherly Love, which resulted because of last chapter of this!_

_This story, and All's Fair in a Lover's War, were nominated at The Sparkle Awards, which is now in voting! Please go vote for me, and be sure to check out the other nominees! Link on my profile._

_Last, but not least, we are finally having another little contest, like we used to have with GKOOWM. This time, tell me what act you think Jasper and Emmett have to perform. _

_(Examples: Acrobats, balloon animals… ect.!!!)_

_review_


	6. juggling

_I know, I know, I didn't update over the weekend, like I was supposed too… and I really don't have an excuse. I just wasn't in the mood to write. This was mainly because the number of reviews you guys left._

_Now, I love you all, and want to thank everyone who has read any of my stories, reviewed them… ect, but for the last chapter or two the average number of reviews I got was less than half the normal amount. And the hit number was about the same. _

_I'm not saying you HAVE to review, I just would really appreciate it. EVERY SINGLE review makes me happy, and a happy author means that there will be longer, better updates, and more of them, because I'll be in the mood to write._

_So please, can you just take a few seconds and tell me something about the story. You can say your favorite part, or tell me if it made you lol, but please, just take a second. It will be worth it, because every time you beat the review count of last chapter, you get the update one day sooner! _

_Thanks for reading my rant, and if you totally skipped this, that's okay, but thanks to everyone who does review, it keeps me writing! Thanks!  
_

_This chapter is dedicated for YOU, you know who you are… (was that cryptic or what)_

Chapter 6- juggling

**Emmett POV**

I stood on stage proudly with my arms at my sides in my clown costume. Now, most people would think that this would be embarrassing, or something, but really, it was all good…

That is until I saw what we had to do. I gulped, mainly because some guy was bringing out some pins, knives, and lighter fluid. Oh, and a fire extinguisher. That was always good…

I looked at Jasper, who I could tell was trying his hardest to stay calm even though excitement was thick in the air as the ring master dude walked up on stage in front of us. Hey, he was blocking peoples' view of me!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to the Circus!" There was a roar of applause at these words, and I gulped again, seeing as I had just spotted the acts on the floor. Up first- Clowns, juggling, fire. Yep, that's all it said.

"Our first act is going to be spectacular… I give you, our very own, juggling clowns!!" The audience went wild, while I barely repressed a scream. I hadn't juggled in years… I was going to make a complete fool of myself!

I looked at Jasper, who looked like he was having a battle inside him- whether or not to be fearful or get all hyped up with the crowd. I wondered if he was going to run for it. I was about ready to.

And then, out of the crowd, a small voice belonging to a certain pixie like vampire called out, "why don't you take a volunteer to help you."

The crowd roared again, excited for this new advancement. I looked to Jasper, who was already smiling. We knew exactly who to pick…

"EDWARD!" I screamed, looking at my dear brother. He really shouldn't have turned against us.

Edward was frozen for just a second, before bolting into action. He started to try to escape, we couldn't have that.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!" Jasper started to chant, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie quickly joined in, along with the rest of the crowd.

"Can we get a spot light on Edward please?" I asked, and a light shone on Edward. He looked about ready to kill… but slowly he walked up on stage, his eyes glaring at me, Alice, and Jasper.

"Now that we have our volunteer, you boys ready to juggle?" The ringleader asked. I gulped, I had forgotten about the whole juggling with fire part…

Alright, I would have to suck it up, and just get it over with. I nodded at Jasper, ignoring Edward… who was probably considering the best way to get me back. But it wasn't my fault, if he hadn't set me up for this, he wouldn't be here.

I took one of the pins and threw it in the air for practice; it landed on the ground. The audience laughed, like it was some kind of joke.

I threw another one, this time it landed on my head before hitting the ground. The audience laughed even harder… hmm…

Three minutes later, Jasper and Edward had both been hit in the head at least two times, and I had fallen over. I was a great performer.

Jasper was laughing at my performance, while juggling the knives. Who knew Jasper could juggle, I certainly couldn't. And then it happened.

"Boys, ready to bring your act up to the next level." Said the ring master, walking over and opening the fence to something, while a volunteer went to get the lighter…

This was not going to be pretty.

oOoOoOo

_Alright, shorter than I wanted, but like I said, I just wasn't in the writing mood. But here it is, hope you enjoyed!_

_Also, I am now writing a story with my sister, entitled __One for the Money__, and I put up the first chapter yesterday. Please go check it out, and tell us what you think. _

_Here is the summery:_

What would you do for a million dollars? Enter the Rat Race, with six contestants racing halfway across the country for their chance to hit it big. Lie, Cheat, Steal, all for the prize. Roll the Dice. Play the Game. And Win, no matter the cost... AU, AH

_And The Sparkle Awards are still in voting, and this story got nominated for an award, so please go vote for it! Links on my profile, thanks!  
_

_Please review, if you beat the review count of the last chapter you get the next chapter a day early. _


End file.
